


Nijisanji ID BL Comp

by baldbitch



Category: Nijisanji, Nijisanji ID, Nijisanji KR, Nijisanji World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, IM DESPERATE FOR NIJI ID BL SO DONT JUDGE ME, M/M, Maybe?? LMAO, Ok now porn lmao, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, THIS IS JUST MY FANTASY, aka on Discord, i blame thedegen for this, kinda????, probably, shitty fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldbitch/pseuds/baldbitch
Summary: A compilation of Nijisanji ID stories (gay) i wrote. Would also include Nijisanji KR or EN in future updates. Maybe. Sorry Heterosexuals!DO NOT FUCKING SHOW THIS TO ANY LIVERS, ESPECIALLY THE BOYS
Relationships: Rai Galilei/Riksa Dhirendra, Suha Min/Taka Radjiman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. 01: Rai/Riksa - Rai Suddenly Went Dom

**Author's Note:**

> I may regret posting this.
> 
> BUT WHATEVER I'M TOO DESPERATE AND ANGRY WHERE IS MY NIJI ID BL FANFICS FOLKS???? WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE SACRIFICING MY DIGNITY FOR YALL?????
> 
> Riksa/Rai/Hana/Whoever VLiver... if you're somehow stumbled upon this... i'm so sorry... don't look at me.

Since the day he was born, Riksa never thought of a day like this.

I mean, he knew he swings ‘both way’ when he realized he also got a boner from his friend in middle school when the boy was changing to his gym clothes and Riksa couldn't turn away from the sight in slightest. From the way those slim yet firm body curved, his silky curly hair, and those lively eyes sparkles whenever they enthusiastically talked about some games together... needless to say, the boy and another girl in his class appeared inside a very visual dream he had that night.

He knew he was different. He knew there would be a time where he could also be in a relationship with a men in the future. What he never knew or thought about is that there’ll be a time where he's the one being manhandled by a guy instead of the other way around.

After the front door of their place was locked, his partner started pushing him against the wall. Hands tugging on the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the shorter guy's face, sealing their lips together. Tongue forcing in, feeling the hard ridges of his teeth and then the organ that made a small, barely audible moan.

It's not a soft or passionate kiss they usually had since they are officially in relationship. It's something... more and different, from his partner.

Until this time, Riksa was the one who always take the initiation in their relationship. Whether it's physical touch, kiss, or sex... it's always him. And he's fine with that. It fuels his pride. But today? It's as if Riksa didn't have enough power to 'fight back', instead he just let Rai proves his dominance over his mouth. 

Mind you, this is the guy who they all thought to be _innocent_, the guy who they all always teased for being their _'cute, baby boy'._

"R-Rai, wait-" He managed to let out a word as their lips parted in need of a quick breath, but Rai shut him up with yet another kiss in an instant. A fierceful kiss, rougher from last time. Tongues tangling together in unison, as Riksa's body become more staggered as Rai deepen the kiss. 

His sight becomes blurry. Shiver running up his spine as he slowly drowns in pleasure over the kiss. God, he didn't want to admit it because it would hurt his pride and he will regret it later but now he realized that being... _dominated_ like this is not that bad.

They parted again after what felt like eternity, trail of saliva connecting their lips. As if not to let Riksa question anything he just did, Rai put his hand on the taller man's face, finger touching the corner of his soft, sloppy red lips.

"I need you." He finally spoke. "Right now. Under me."

Blue glares piercing the green, dazey look of the taller man. There's a certainty on Rai's voice, something he rarely heard from the other male.

He smirked. Ah, fuck pride. If this is how Rai's gonna act towards him from now on, then he would just let the boy enjoyed every moments of it. Besides, he's damn horny right now.

"Yeah?" a sneer between his labored breath. "Think you could handle being the top?"

The response comes with yet another kiss and hand slipped beneath the gray shirt he’s wearing.

Seems like he should postpone his livestream for tonight.

* * *

Hana stared dumbfounded at the papers in front of her, not even a word coming out from her mouth.

This is not what she was expecting when she agreed to met with her fellow friend.

"So?" A rough female voice brought her back to reality. Hana looked at the person sitting in front of her. It's a girl calmly taking a sip of an alcohol, clearly not noticing (or ignoring) her shocked reaction. "How's the story? I worked for like, days for that."

"Noor..." Hana groaned, looking at the brunette. "What is this?" she pointed at the papers she hold.

Noor raised her eyebrow, as if what Hana asked was a simple question every kid could answer. "A fanfiction? Surely you've known it."

"I mean, yeah! But, Rai and Riksa? Really?" Hana sighed, putting the papers on the table and buried her face on her hands. "Oh my god."

"What? They got chemistry, you know!" Noor rebuked, seems to be taking offense at Hana's reaction. She thought Hana could be happy about this. Did she perhaps has no talent in writing after all? "So you don't like it?"

Hearing Noor's bummed tone sent panic up Hana's head. Immediately, she looked up at the girl in front of her. "No, no! I mean, it's great. I love it, really. It's just, you know, caught me off-guard because... Rai and Riksa are my friends, and... yeah."

Noor immediately looked up, eyes brimming with joy at Hana's compliment. "Oh, great! You see, I actually have tons of printed out fanfics in my bag. There's Taka and Riksa one, too! Hold on, let me give it to you."

Apparently aside from the compliment, Hana's words fell on deaf ears.

Hana sighed, looking at the Indian whose now gleefully searching for more fanfics she could give. It's not that she dislike it, it's..._ interesting_ to say the least. She’s sure sooner or later, people are going to write a fanfic about them, including BL, based on how big the fandom is getting. But she did not expect _Noor_ of all people, would write this.

To tell you the truth, it's kinda awkward to see the friends you always see everyday were put in an... _erotic stories_. But she can't lie that deep down she also wants to read it. Noor was right, anyway. They got chemistry.

Hana took a big sip of her coffee.

This will be a really long day.


	2. SuhaTaka Discord/Skype/Whatever Sex (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT RATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> A really short PWP SuhaTaka i did few months ago... oof i love this pair.... suki
> 
> (Yes i know i said next chapter gonna be TakaRiksa, that is still in progress n will be up soon....... maybe lol)

"Ngh... Huft..."

  
The CEO took a sharp breath. Right now, Taka is fingering his own ass, breathing heavily and trying to suppresses his moans as Suha on the other line keep giving him sweet praises, as well a constant reminder about what he would do if he's in the same room with Taka right there.  
  
One finger, two fingers, eventually three fingers thrusting in and out of his twitching hole, his insides clenching beautifully at his own fingers. Although Taka soon realized that it's not enough, he need Suha. He need his long, thicker fingers to hit his bundle of nerves until he can't think of anything but his lover moving vigorously.

"Suha... Suha... please... i need... i need..." He can't handle it. He wants Suha. He wants his lover to mess him ho until he cant walk anymore. He wants this guy to mark him up, reminding him who he belongs to.  
  
On the other side, Suha is not in a good shape either. Taka's desperate moans, as well the squelching sound produced from his act really making his lust at peak.  
  
He moved his erection up and down, in rythm with the breathy sound of the CEO, imagining that instead of his fingers, it is his manhood hitting the prostate of Taka dead on, causing the older male to shudder, back arching from the impact and pleasure.  
  
"You know what i'll do to you if i'm there?" Suha asked, voice low between his labored breath. "I'm gonna push you against the nearest wall and take you there, i'm not even going to wait for bed. I'll make sure you scream my name, holding on to me, begging for me as i thrust my dick up your twitching, needy hole."  
  
The proposal heightened Taka's desire further, his fingers now moving even faster and deeper, hitting the bundle and sending jolt of pleasure through his body. "Please... Please... S-Su... Suha..."  
  
"You want it, huh?" He can feel himself smirking at the occasion, at Taka desperate plea at him. "You want me? You want my dick to fuck you and cum deep inside your hole like a used onahole, huh? You want it, slut?"  
  
He doesn't know where and when he started going wild at Taka. All he could think is his lover face, his lover voice, his lover begs at him with those sweet moans.

"Suha... i nedd to... i need to--" He's there, he reached his peak. He can't handle it anymore. Tears welling up in his eyes, and his voice shaking from the pleasure, from the rush of adrenaline and joy he feel from his lover.  
  
Suha can feel himself nodded. He too, couldn't keep going and just need to release. "I... I know... Cum for me. Cum for me, you dirty bitch."  
  
And just like that, Taka spilled himself on his hand. His body trembled, shivered from the orgasm. Mouth opened and screamed his lover's name, moaning as cum keep leaking and messing up his shirt, his screen and keyboard.  
  
Suha too, released at the sound of Taka's orgasm. His hips jerked forward, imagining that it is Taka's insides that he sprayed his load into, thinking of the cum leaking out from Taka's used hole as it cant contain all of his.  
  
"Damn..." Taka mumbled at the afterglow from his orgasm. "I want to see you so bad right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe to suha and taka or i'll punch ur ass


End file.
